


I Wanna Kiss A Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adults, Established Relationship, F/F, I can't draw so I write this instead, I don't like sex tags, Lesbian Sex, Like they're 22-25ish, Oral Sex, Partnership, Vanilla, cuteness, like super duper vanilla, other fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maki and Honoka have trouble matching up their schedules sometimes. Luckily, now that they've finally moved in together, Maki can finally get some guaranteed alone time with her semi-unreliable, very much airheaded girlfriend.("Geez, Honoka! How did you mess up the directions to my house every single time?" "Hehe, Maki-chan... You know, there's just sooo many trains... that leave at sooo many different times...")





	I Wanna Kiss A Girl

A beam of light- streetlight or moonlight or both, who could say- shone into the dark room, casting its glow across the carpeted floor and bed, between the two women sitting face-to-face atop the unmade sheets. Lit by nothing more than the illumination from the window and an incandescent lamp on its lowest setting, the room was quite dim; however, Maki knew this wouldn’t pose any problems for them. As she gazed into her girlfriend’s eyes, Maki was met with a complete trust, a deep familiar intimacy which they had cultivated over years of dating and friendship. Smiling slightly at the warm expression on Honoka’s face, Maki raised her right hand and cupped the other girl’s face gently and ran her thumb lightly over the full lips before her.

Honoka giggled slightly, childish amusement breaking through her moderately rapt demeanor. “Maki, you always do such weird things~” she murmured against the hand pressed up against her cheek, and leaned over, her hand going to hold the back of her girlfriend’s head and tangle in her red hair.

“Geez, Honoka, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Maki whispered back, her gaze piercing but heart pounding in her chest. She sure was glad they had moved into an apartment together- their schedules could be a little… incompatible, what with her weird hours at the hospital and Honoka’s late nights and early mornings at the news station. So it was good that they didn’t have to waste time on planning anymore, what with who should come over where when, and Honoka’s surprisingly frequent misunderstanding of directions. Seized by a sudden appreciation for their situation, Maki leaned forward as well to meet her girlfriend’s mouth halfway, eliminating all distance between them but leaving her hand to caress Honoka’s chin and face as they kissed. Most of all, Maki preferred when Honoka was just the right amount of “messy”, like she was at that moment- messing up Maki’s hair with her grasp and being just so… eager.

In that moment, Honoka’s other hand travelled up Maki’s waist and stomach, trailing against her clothed body, until she reached the underside of her right breast. Fingers barely brushing, she went no further, just continued to kiss Maki with fervor. Maki groaned a little bit. _Why does she always do that?_

“Hey…” Maki mumbled into the space between them, breaking the kiss for a second. “…Honoka, do you want to…”

Honoka just stared blankly at her, mouth still open slightly from making out just moments before. 

_Ugh, don’t make me say it! This is so embarrassing…_ Maki sighed and moved her arms to wrap around Honoka’s neck. A blush frustratingly quickly spreading across her cheeks, she tried to figure out how to word it. “…touch… them..?”

“Of course I do, Maki!” Honoka responded ( _too quickly,_ Maki thought). Her other hand coming to rest under Maki’s other breast, the orange-haired girl looked a little sheepish but still unbelievably intense. “It’s just… hehe, can you take your clothes off?”

“Geez,” Maki muttered. Releasing her partner briefly, she reached down and pulled off her sweater, discarding it onto the floor and leaving her in only her black bra, skirt, and panties underneath that. Then an idea came over her, and she returned her gaze, and arms, back to Honoka, who was waiting expectantly.  
“Okay, one more thing to go and we’re ready, Maki-chan~”

“Hey, Honoka,” she said, mustering the sultriest and most commanding voice she could, and feeling her girlfriend tense a little bit under her touch. “Take my bra off yourself, okay?”

“Eh?”

Honoka looked utterly bewildered, and Maki felt another rush of embarrassment. _What a fool! I never ask her to undress me even a little bit, aside from my shirt every now and then, and now I just go and ask her to take off my BRA? Like it’s some weird fetish thing? Ugh, what was I even-_

“Okay.”

The conviction in Honoka’s voice, and the determination she saw in those blue eyes, sent a jolt through Maki right to her core. Taken aback slightly, she sat and waited as Honoka moved in to wrap her arms to her back. Getting closer, Honoka had pressed their bodies right up against each other, and the touch, still through layers of clothes, still gave Maki goosebumps. She hadn’t expected it, but the act of unhooking her bra was oddly intimate, possibly because they had never actually done it before. As simple as it was, the closeness with which it brought her girlfriend was unexpected and… _hot,_ she thought, as Honoka succeeded in getting the clasp unhooked and pulled the straps over her arms.

Breasts exposed at last, the bra joining the sweater on the apartment floor, Maki returned her attention to Honoka’s mouth, kissing her deeply and feeling her partner’s tongue enter her mouth as her hands tentatively crept over her bare chest. In a moment’s break in the kiss to catch their breaths, Honoka whispered teasingly, “Hehe, Maki-chan~ They may be small, but they sure are soft, huh?”

“Honokaaaa!” Maki whined, flushing a little more. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about, geez!”

“Hehe, I’m just joking, Maki-chan! You know I love them,” Honoka whispered, smiling before going back to capture Maki in another kiss. As they resumed making out, Honoka’s hands groped Maki’s breasts gently. While just groping didn’t directly do anything for her, Maki still found the action to be very suggestive and therefore very enjoyable, and made a slight noise into Honoka’s mouth.

Of course, this only encouraged Honoka more, and she kept up her work, squeezing Maki’s (small but apparently soft) breasts. Finally, after sufficient playing around, she finally quit just palming and rolled Maki’s right nipple between her fingers.

_Now THIS is what I keep a girlfriend around for,_ Maki thought, groaning slightly into Honoka’s mouth as the other girl’s fingers worked their magic. Maki leaned into that subtle yet wonderful feeling as it sent warm feelings throughout her body, and as she moved into Honoka’s touch she could feel the beginnings of wetness grow between her thighs. Despite the lovely feeling Maki derived from being the only one getting attention at the moment, her own hands itched to do something for Honoka, and so she slipped them underneath the hem of Honoka’s t-shirt. Moving up, she cupped Honoka’s breasts, which were still encased by a pesky sports bra.

“Oh, Maki, gimme a sec!”

Within a few seconds, Honoka had flung off both her bra and shirt, barely even leaving time for the kiss to be broken. Maki was taken slightly aback by the display. One second her girlfriend was clothed, the next second her (admittedly much larger) breasts were fully on display. Maki felt a little bit of a jolt straight to her… lady area as she watched Honoka’s nipples harden rather quickly, exposed to the cold air. _Yeah, okay, that’s pretty… good…_ Maki thought, still looking at her girlfriend.

“Maki-chan! You wanna do something with them?” Honoka said, half whining and half teasing (as she was wont to be, somehow). She shook her shoulders a little, clearly expecting Maki to take her turn and grab them. But as Maki looked at her girlfriend’s extremely lovely pink nipples and the very-sure-of-herself visage above them, she got a little bit of a different idea…

“Oh my gosh, Maki-chan~~!” Honoka yelped as her girlfriend’s mouth sealed over her left nipple, hand going to pull at the right one. Maki sucked it briefly, then laved her tongue over the hard area, eyes half-lidded and glancing up at the surprised and pleased face of her lover. Honoka’s hand went to the back of Maki’s head, pressing her almost imperceptibly into her breast. _This is definitely… good,_ Maki thought to herself, shifting herself so that her groin was pressing against her folded leg as she gave her attention to Honoka’s breasts. Honoka, as she was in everything else, was very… loud, and her mouth completely unmuffled by Maki’s kiss, she was free to groan and cry into the air.

The sweetest piano music to Maki’s ears.

After a good while, Maki felt a pressure against her shoulders after a sudden absence of Honoka’s insistent touch. Looking upward as she licked Honoka’s nipple one last time for good measure, she was quite unprepared for the lust-filled expression that had replaced her girlfriend’s ordinarily-cheerful mood. She realized next that Honoka was pushing her as a signal to sit back, and so she (honestly, reluctantly) retreated from her assault on the other woman’s chest. Sitting up again, and uncomfortably aware of the wetness pressing through her panties, Maki hoped to every power imaginable that her own excitement was not so visible on her own face. When Maki spoke again, her voice was rough and she had to clear it once before continuing.

“So, Honoka,” she said, reaching to run her fingers along the side of Honoka’s flushed face and bringing them down to grip her chin gently. “How do you want to go about this?”

“Uh, well,” Honoka mumbled sheepishly. _The only girl who could possibly be more nervous about her own desires than me,_ Maki thought dryly (well, the voice in her head certainly was dry about it). “Maki-chan, I want to…”

“Want to what?” Maki tilted her head slightly, still holding her girlfriend’s face in her hand and keeping a firm gaze.

“I… I want to… Ugh, don’t make me say it, Maki-chan!”

“Well, geez, Honoka! I can’t know what to do unless you tell me, right?” Half-teasing, half-serious, Maki tossed her hair and closed her eyes.

“Ugh, Maki-chan! You’re sooo meeeaaan~” Honoka whined, pouting.

“Hey! I’m not mean, I’m just-“ Maki began to argue, but was interrupted.

“I want to make you feel really good, Maki.”

“Eeeh?!” Maki inadvertently said, eyes snapping open to see…

Honoka, with a sudden and very extreme change in expression, eyes hungry and determined, leaning forward to tower over Maki, hands on her shoulders to press her down onto the bedsheets. Maki blushed hard at her girlfriend’s newfound self-assuredness and let herself be laid down, and yelped when Honoka’s hand went straight up her black skirt to her inner thigh.

“Honokaaa! Take it off first, geez-!”

Honoka was already kissing down Maki’s chest and stomach, trailing little touches down her skin as she kept her gaze locked up with Maki’s, eyes filled with something… lust, Maki guessed, as Honoka removed her hand from its titillating place on her thigh and slowly, deliberately unzipped her skirt. Raising her hips a little, Maki let her girlfriend slip the black garment down her bare legs and finally completely off, leaving her in nothing but her red lingerie underwear.

“Ooh, Maki-chan~” Honoka said playfully, running her fingers across the lacy top of the panties, breath hitting Maki’s lower stomach area and sending desire straight to her groin. “So this is all for me, right?”

“Argh, I don’t understand what you’re talking about, Honoka,” Maki groaned, really wishing Honoka would take her hand a little bit lower. But the talk was really good for her, if she was being completely honest with herself. _Of course I wore these for you, dummy! I really wanted you to see how I looked in them, okay? Geez…_

Maki’s self-rationalization-party was broken by Honoka running her index finger over Maki’s clothed labia. Canting her hips up, Maki was rewarded only by Honoka repeating the same teasing act and giggling at her reaction.

“Come on, Honoka, quit playing arou-“

Maki’s whining was cut short (hey, she was seeing a pattern!) by Honoka’s fingers pulling down her panties, aided by her raised hips, and pulling them down to rest around Maki’s knees. Maki pushed herself further back on the bed and positioned herself so that Honoka could finally kneel between her legs instead of just beside them.

And, of course, Honoka rewarded this effort by going straight to Maki’s inner thighs, kissing and groping them, instead of to the… ahem, source of the “problem”.

“Honoka, I said to quit teasing me already!”

“Hey, grumpyhead, just give me a minute, hehe.”

“Hono-ah!”

Still laving her tongue over the skin of Maki’s thigh, Honoka finally ran her index finger between Maki’s wet lips, and after deciding it was definitely about time (given how soaked she was), she sunk two fingers into Maki’s opening, fingering her slowly at first and then faster. Maki could feel her juices moving down her pubic area and onto the sheets, which she would unfortunately have to wash the next day…

Then, all mundane thoughts of laundry were finally kicked out of the redhead’s mind as Honoka’s mouth finally moved to her labia, first lapping up the fluids outside and then finally, gratefully, to tongue her clitoris while she kept her fingers moving.

“Ahh, Honoka~” Maki groaned, pushing her hips up into her girlfriend’s face. “Ahh…” Maki raised one hand to partially cover her mouth and muffle her noise, while the other one moved down to tangle in Honoka’s loose hair and insistently press her in between her legs.

“Hey!” Honoka stopped her sucking for a second to glance up at Maki. _Geez, that face,_ Maki thought ruefully. _You wouldn’t even think she was just eating me out two seconds ago._ “Do you want another finger in there?”

“Honoka, don’t ask so bluntly! Geez, you’re such a dummy,” Maki mumbled, hand rising to cover her flushed and blushing face.

“Soooo… is that a no?”

“…Another one, please.”

Honoka grinned almost deviously. “Don’t need to ask me twice, right~”

Almost as soon as Maki leaned her head back down, Honoka was working now three fingers in and out of her, and her mouth had returned right back where she’d been before. Maki could feel her orgasm building soon, and she pressed Honoka even harder into herself. As her girlfriend kept tonguing her clitoris and began moving her fingers even faster, Maki started focusing entirely on the feeling growing inside of her, her muscles beginning to tense and that incredible feeling deep in her core rising higher and more fully with every brush against her entrance, every movement against her walls, every tiny contact Honoka was making with her sensitive clit-

“Don’t stop, Honoka.” Maki was shocked at the sound of her own voice, husky with want and deep with desire. “Please don’t stop. I’m so close.”

Honoka hummed her agreement against Maki’s clit, and even though Maki had thought she’d been going as fast as she could, her movements sped up, her fingering becoming almost sloppy and uncontrolled and her mouth completely engulfing her clitoral hood, barely brushing her teeth across the sensitive clit as she sucked the whole area into her wet mouth. And Maki was crying out now, making almost comically-sexual noises that she definitely would regret later, but she was too far into it to care right then, focusing on her impending orgasm as every muscle in her groin finally reached that moment of complete tension before-

“Ah, Honoka!!” Maki cried out as her orgasm finally broke, sending waves of pleasure through her legs and groin and everywhere else, lightning bolts of wonderful sensitivity. Dimly she was aware of Honoka continuing her attention to her clit, prolonging the pangs of her orgasm as her opening clenched delightfully around the fingers still invading her but now unmoving inside. Arching her back, Maki let the relief wash over her, nothing real to her in this moment except for herself and her wonderful perfect girlfriend who she loved more than anything in the world…

After a couple minutes, the feeling was finally leaving her, and she almost subconsciously pushed Honoka to get off her with her foot. Feeling extremely sensitive and cold now, she kind of wanted to fall asleep until she looked at her girlfriend’s face, kind of… um, wet ( _with my juices,_ Maki thought, unable to suppress the thought before it sent a jolt through her) and flushed with want.

“Honoka, lay down, alright?” Maki said, cringing when she realized it kind of sounded like orders you’d give to a dog or something. But Honoka appeared unbothered, immediately moving so that her head rested back against a pillow and so that her legs fell apart. Before Maki could do it, Honoka was already slipping her shorts and panties off and tossing them aside, leaving her… (Maki gulped and let herself think the word) _pussy_ exposed. _On display for me, huh?_ Maki thought before shaking her head of such a gross, lascivious thing!

Honoka’s head tilted back against the pillow and her eyes fell shut. Maki gulped again, moving over Honoka so that her mouth was inches away from the heat of Honoka’s labia. _How should I go about this?_ she thought briefly, before remembering something Honoka seemed to like.

“Maki, are y…” Honoka started, before opening one eye to see Maki moving up her stomach instead of down. She just stared as Maki started to execute her plan, going straight to suck on Honoka’s nipple as she moved her fingers to stroke between Honoka’s labia without actually entering her. In this position, Maki could watch Honoka’s face melt in pleasure and frustration as she continued to tease around her opening.

“Makiiii…”

_There’s what I’m looking for,_ Maki thought, satisfied. But she kept going, scraping her teeth over one nipple before moving her attention to the other one. Her fingers, meanwhile, felt like they were burning up from the warmth and fluids produced by Honoka’s groin, almost prematurely slipping into Honoka’s entrance once but continuing their maddening skirt around it. Honoka groaned again and tried to move her hips to get something inside her, but Maki anticipated it and kept her little game up.

To be honest, she really liked seeing Honoka like this… Despite Maki’s aggressive nature, in their daily life, Honoka’s energy and complete lack of self-awareness kept her as the domineering one in the relationship; she was usually the one dictating where to go, who to see, and, of course, the dummy whose pushiness and foolhardiness ruined their plans so often. So when Maki could actually take control… it was no wonder she loved it so much, right?

“Maki-chan, quit it…” Honoka mumbled, still futilely trying to maneuver herself into a winning position.

“Honoka, quit being so pushy.” Maki could barely believe what was coming out of her mouth. “If you don’t ask, how the heck am I even supposed to know what to do?”

“…huh?” Honoka mumbled.

Maki felt very… weird. _What am I even doing?_ “Ask me what you want me to do.”

“Maki… I want you to, you know…”

A rush of power came over Maki, and she totally stopped moving. Sitting inside of Honoka’s legs, looming over top of her, she suddenly felt very… commanding. “No, I don’t know. Sorry, but if you want something, you’re going to have to-“

“Geez, Maki! I want you to fuck me, okay?”

_That…_ was not exactly what Maki was expecting.

“Fuck me, Maki. Please.”

“Well, if you put it that way,” Maki mumbled, drawing herself down back over Honoka’s bare… _again?_ pussy.

She must have been taking a second too long, because Honoka asked one more time, and that was basically all Maki needed. Face flushed, she pressed her tongue between Honoka’s lips, licking wide over her entrance and eliciting some very interesting noises from her lover. Encouraged, Maki pressed her tongue as deep as she could inside, tasting the sickly sweet taste of Honoka’s juices. It was something she didn’t really know how to describe, just like she didn’t know how to put into words the way Honoka grasped at the back of her neck or the feeling of thighs pushing against the sides of her head as if to keep her in place. One of her hands went to roll Honoka’s clit between her fingers roughly; the other one went between her own legs, rubbing over her own clitoris desperately as she kept sucking and licking inside of her girlfriend.

Honoka was definitely having a good time; taking a second to glance up, Maki saw that she was groaning freely now, one hand having left Maki’s hair to pinch one of her own nipples. Rolling against her face, Honoka was clearly reaching her own peak, but Maki didn’t know how close she was. Rubbing herself faster, Maki moaned into Honoka as she came a second time. _Forget hospital work… this is really multitasking,_ she thought fleetingly as she kept up her work through her own orgasm.

When Honoka finally came, it was with very little warning; she cried out Maki’s name in a lengthy whine as her legs basically closed completely around her girlfriend, encasing Maki in legs both soft and muscular beneath that. Around Maki’s tongue, her walls pulsed, clenching and releasing rhythmically. Maki kept thumbing Honoka’s clitoris until the throbs began to subside and the legs around her weakened. When she was fairly certain it was over, Maki clambered up Honoka’s body to lay beside her at the head of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Honoka’s neck; the other woman was still flushed and overcome by her orgasm, and Maki affectionately laid her head onto Honoka’s shoulder. Here, she could smell the shampoo scent of Honoka’s hair, brush her nose against her cheek, and rest her eyes, body pressed up against the also-sweaty skin of her girlfriend.

“You know, Honoka…” she mumbled, lips brushing the shell of her ear gently.

“Yeah, Maki-chan?” Honoka said, still sounding a bit out of it.

“I just want to tell you… I know sometimes I act really rude, or mean, or annoyed but…”

“Mm?”

“…I really love you, alright?” Maki pulled Honoka closer, wrapping her arms more tightly around her body and placing a single chaste kiss against her cheek. _Ugh, why am I blushing more about this than I was when I was getting eaten out…_

“Hehe, Maki~”

That was not the reaction she wanted. “Hey, Honoka! Geez, you know I really mean it, okay?”

“Maki-chan… I know you love me. I know that’s just how you are, and I wouldn’t want my Maki-chan any other way!”

_Y…your Maki-chan? Geez, Honoka… I might die from this…_

“I love you soooooo much too, Maki-chan~”

“Well… That’s good to know…”

“Aah! Maki-chan, why are you blushing so much? Are you-“

“Geez, Honoka! I-I don’t get you at all…”

“Hehe. Goodnight, Maki-chan~”

“Good night, Honoka. Hey- get under the covers first, alright?”

“Hehe. Sorry… Guess I’m a little sleepy already.”

Maki leaned over and flicked the light off. Now the room was dark except for the moonlight arching across the bed, but she didn’t feel like messing with the curtains… so she just slipped under the bedsheets, Honoka’s touch still alongside her. Turning to face the wall, Honoka slipped her arms around her so that they were both on their sides, Honoka framing her body and legs free to intertwine. Before Maki let herself slip into blessed sleep, she heard one last whisper in her ear.

“I love you, Maki. Happy dreams~”

**Author's Note:**

> Lil background: Jobs based on Job set cards- Maki is in training to be a doctor, Honoka works as a news station anchor (and she does music on the side). Anyway, I was writing a fic that was going to be lots of fluffy cute buildup to fun times, but then my fucking notes app crashed and deleted half my story. So I did the only rational thing in such a situation. I got really mad, drank a tetra pak of wine, and stayed up til three AM writing PURE SMUT. Title is from a super awesome, if moderately lesbian baiting song by the Veronicas, Take Me On the Floor. I also listened to a lot of Sleigh Bells, Death Cab for Cutie, Nat King Cole, Lana Del Rey, and the soundtracks to Dirty Dancing, Ghost World, and Guardians of the Galaxy while writing this. I don't think it influenced anything, but hey, if nothing else, it's good writing music. Thank you for reading, and if you liked the story it would be really nice to leave a kudos or discuss your similarly strong love of HonoMaki in a comment~


End file.
